


Help Me, Senpai!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kita-san, please teach me how to properly confess to someone!”Osamu ran away.





	Help Me, Senpai!

**Author's Note:**

> Found this one in Drabbletober folder. Actually written for day 15, but somehow I didn't feel like this one is good enough...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this short drabble!

“Kita-san! I need your help!”

 

“Go for it.”

 

With his out-of-character abandoned puppy—foxy?—eyes, Atsumu cupped Kita’s hands with his own and said, “Please teach me how to properly confess to someone!”

 

The whole gym went silent in seconds.

 

**.**

 

Suna glanced at the other Miya, who—incidentally—was standing next to him. Said person was hiding his face behind a volley ball, pretending not to see anything that happened just now. Or perhaps pretending not knowing his own twin. Or both. Before he had the chance to ask, Osamu already spoke, “I don’t know him. I don’t have a twin brother. Nope, never meet him before in my life. Thanks, good bye,” and walked out from the gym in hurried steps.

 

Suna and Ginjima were left staring awkwardly at each other.

 

_What to do now?_

 

**.**

 

“How to… properly confess to someone?”

 

Atsumu nodded eagerly.

 

Kita tilted his head a little. “Don’t you remember how your fans asked you out before?”

 

Atsumu groaned. “They are not ‘proper’ at all! One sent me a love letter with hairs inside, others somehow know my email address and kept sending me those creepy emails, and you can’t even imagine how they suddenly pulled me to quiet places and asked me out!”

 

“Is that why you often come late?”

 

“Bull’s eye!”

 

Kita sighed. “How to properly confess, eh? Why do I have to answer this, and why are you asking me...?”

 

“Well, because you are my senpai—“ Someone snickered at that; Atsumu threw his deadliest glare at them before continuing, “—and you must be more experienced than me in this field! You did have a girlfriend before, didn’t you?”

 

“I wasn’t the asker, though?”

 

“But you must have remembered how she did it! Please, Kita-san, I’m begging you!”

 

Ojiro laughed and patted Kita’s shoulder. “There you go, Captain. Go teach this little fox something, okay?”

 

Kita snorted. Ignoring Ojiro, who left him to go to the changing room, he focused his attention to Atsumu (still with his pleading eyes) and tried to remember that time. Few moments later, he came to a conclusion and said, “Why don’t you just do the normal version of your fangirls’ attempt, then? Like, you know,” He shrugged, “Send them love letters without those hairs. Send normal emails without creepy vibes. And tell that person directly about your feelings.”

 

Atsumu was silent for a while. Kita noticed that Atsumu was still holding his hands.

 

“…do you even understand what I said?”

 

Atsumu nodded.

 

“Then, can you please—“

 

“Kita-san, I like you. Please go out with me.”

 

And so the whole gym went silent once again.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**[ end ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Can someone write more KitaAtsu fanfic pls /cry


End file.
